Forgive me Hiccup!
by Ilmazzobro
Summary: Jack has done something bad. He cheated on Hiccup. Bit it's in his nature and he didn't give a buck about it. Until he told it all to Hic. Will he manage to make up for what he did and obtain Hiccup's forgiveness?


**Hey, guys! This is just a little one shot that I wrote for a challenge with my boyfriend. Tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

The slap came hard, rough and hurting on his cheek, even if Jack expected it. After all, he betrayed his trust repeatedly and without feeling any type of remorse. After all, he had come at school, that morning, with the only intention of dumping his boyfriend because Jack felt like he was being restrained from seducing other people like he was used to. Jack was a stud: flirting with other people and being the guy for the one night stand was natural for him. So he just… did it. He went behind his boyfriend's back. And, truth be told, he didn't even feel that bad when he did it. It was perfectly normal in his view and he didn't realize how hurting it could have been to Hiccup. Until that moment.

"Hiccup, I…" He tried to say, the utterly pained expression on the brunet's face leaving him speechless for the first time in forever. "Hiccup, I'm so-"

Another slap, this time a backhand, cut him off in the middle of his apology.

"Jack! You asshole!" The brunet yelled, drawing the attention of everybody in the hallways. His face was a mask of suffering: tears were running down his cheeks, dripping from his chin to the floor, and his shoulder were shaken by rhythmical sobs, which erupted from his throat as pathetical exhalations of excruciating sadness. He felt like a knife was stuck into his heart and Jack was, with every word he said, having fun in stabbing him again and again. He never felt so betrayed in his whole life. Not when half of his friends turned their backs to him just because he was gay, not when his dad said that he hated him because of his sexuality, not when his ex-girlfriend decided to call his homosexuality out to the whole school, exposing him to bullying of every sort. Jack was his boyfriend, the person he loved the most on the Earth and knowing that he had been so stupid to trust somebody else that much just to be cheated on, hurt him more than anything else. "How could you?! How could you cheat on me!" He continued, his speech often interrupted by a new sob. "You said you loved me! You said that you were being serious about this relationship! Ho-How could you even think of doing something like that to me?!"

"Hiccup, listen, I have my own physical needs. And since you didn't want to satisfy them, I had to find somebody else to get down to that business…" Jack explained, matter-of-factly. He sounded cold and uncaring, but deep inside himself he knew that something of what he had done was wrong. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew that he did something wrong. And this certainty slowly kicked its way into his brain, as he felt a weird, new feeling nestle in his guts: a feeling that made him feel like he was about to throw up. A bad feeling that grew worse and worse as Hiccup continued to sob and cry in front of him, spilling every tear he was capable of.

"You said you would have waited for me, Jack. You promised. You fucking promised!" Hiccup continued to scream, his voice sounding more broken by the second. "You said that you loved me and that you could have waited for me since you loved me! But of course you weren't serious. I should have known. How could somebody as superficial as you be serious about a relationship? It's just my fault. My damn attitude and my will to find good things, even in persons where good things could never be. You saw me as a good prey to have fun with, you caught me, made me fall for you and when you saw that I couldn't be used for your personal entertainment, you threw me away as a toy you don't like. And I fell for that. How stupid have I been…"

Ouch. That hurt. Those words actually hit the cocky, uncaring and cold Jack Frost deep into his heart. It was true. Hiccup was right. He was just somebody who liked to use persons for his own pleasure and then push them to the side, as soon as his business with them was over. And he liked it just as it was. He chose to be that way. Then why was his heart and his chest feeling as if somebody was squeezing them? Why did his arms want to wrap around Hiccup and comfort him? Why did his mouth want to say endless apologies and kiss every single inch of the brunet face until he obtained forgiveness? How could a skinny, brunet fishbone like Hiccup, pass through the shell of indifference that he built around himself? He did not know at all, but he didn't like feeling like that. He didn't like that and he had to make it stop.

"Hiccup… Hiccup I'm sorry." He said. Hearing that, many of the students that were in the hallways and that were by then gathered in a circle around the two guys, remained shocked. Jack Frost had never apologized before. Never.

"Sorry?" Hiccup spat out with anger. "Sorry my ass! I opened my heart to you, Jack! I told you everything about me! I shared emotions that I never shared with somebody else.. I gave you my very heart only to see it thrown away like garbage. All because I'm in love with you. Well… I was… Now I hate you. I hate you, Jack Frost." With that, the brunet spun on his heels and walked away with a furious, angered haste.

At those words, something inside Jack broke. It hurt. It hurt very much. It was a pain that Jack had experienced only another time, when his parents died in that accident when he was four. It was the pain related to a deep wound in your soul. The type of wound which never really heals. The type of wound you would cry over for the rest of your life. For the first time from his parents' death, a tear rolled down Jack's cheek. He licked it with his tongue and tasted the salty liquid. He remembered what it meant. It meant sadness. It meant guilt. It meant regret. It meant will to go back.

But while he couldn't do anything to change his parents' death, he could do something to at least soothe the wound that cheating on Hiccup left on him.

It was under the incredulous glances of his schoolmates that Jack left the hallways and started running towards his house with a determined expression on his face. An expression that screamed 'I'll get him back.'

**The following night.**

Jack picked up a small pebble and threw it against the window of Hiccup's bedroom. He waited ten seconds, hoping that the brunet would wake up. Nothing.

He threw another stone, this time slightly bigger. He saw a small crack form on the glass of the window, but he decided he didn't care. To get his Hiccup back, he would have broken hundreds of windows.

When the window opened, his face lit up with a smile as he called Hiccup's name.

"Jack…" The brunet said, both angrily and sleepily. "What the holy fuck are you doing here? Go away."

"No, wait Hiccup, please let me speak."

"Can't you hear me? I said go away!" Hiccup hissed. "Isn't dumping me enough? You want to make fun of me too?"

"I'm not here to make fun of you, Hic. I'm here to apologize."

Hiccup sighed, exasperated. "Okay. Fine. Do it quickly and vanish, so I don't have to see you."

Jack smiled. He was already breaching through Hiccup's walls. He actually had a chance. "Listen, Hiccup…" He began. "I know I've been an asshole, okay? I've been and I'm not sorry because I cheated on you with all those guys. I already did it, so it's no use being sorry now. What I'm sorry for, is not realizing that you were different from everybody else. Every person I've been with was just somebody I fucked. Then you came and said you weren't ready to sleep with me. 'Fine' I thought. 'I can wait for a bit because he's cute and stuff'. What I didn't realize, was that every afternoon that we spent together and talked and had fun together and all that stuff, was something special. Nobody had ever done it with me and I felt… weird. I've never felt that way for anybody else and I was scared. I was scared so I had to hide into something I knew very well. The physical action. But… I knew that you wanted to wait so I just… did the wrong thing. And this morning, when I told all those things to you… well… I didn't realize this all until I had actually hurt you. And I decided that I didn't like it if you were hurt. I finally realized that you are something special. Something unique. Something, no someone that I've never met before and that positively shocked me. It's just that I was too stupid to see it. I'm sorry, Hiccup. I want to do things right and make you happy, like you deserve… So, what I'm trying to say is: can you give me another chance?"

"And I suppose that this all sounded very romantic in your mind, Jack."

"Now that I've said it sounds more lame than I thought it to be. But at least it expresses how I truly feel."

Hiccup sighed again, without any trace of anger this time. "Give me one valid reason for which I should give you another chance. I mean… you? The same Jack that, this morning, shamelessly confessed that he cheated on me and that enjoyed it?"

"That's the point, Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not that Jack anymore! The realization about you changed me into another Jack. A better Jack. In fact I would like to introduce myself again. Hello, I'm Jack Frost and I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Jack held out his hand to Hiccup, as if he was about to shake the brunet's hand.

Hiccup chuckled and scoffed playfully. "You always make me laugh, Jack…" He commented. "Okay, fine. I give you another chance but know this: I don't trust you. Until you've showed me that you are serious about this whole matter, I won't even kiss you, understood?"

Jack nodded and smiled. 'Yes!' he mentally cheered. "Thank you, Hiccup. I'll prove myself worthy of this, you'll see. See you tomorrow at school. Good Night!"

"See you tomorrow, asshole." Hiccup replied with a chuckle, as he closed the window.


End file.
